villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov is a Russian Mafia boss and the main antagonist of the video game, Grand Theft Auto IV. Information Dimitri first met Niko Bellic and his cousin, Roman, when they are kidnapped and tortured for killing Mikhail Faustin's employee, Vlad Glebov. He is shown to be working with Mikhail himself. Since then, Niko would be doing favors for them. Later on, Dimitri meets Niko secretly in on a pier and orders him to kill his own boss and best friend so that Kenny Petrovic would spare the both of them. While doing so, Mikhail tries to warn Niko about Dimitri's backstabbing nature, but fails. It is proven true when he finally betrays Niko and is shown working for his old enemy, Ray Bulgarin. After Niko escapes the ambush at a warehouse, Dimitri would try to turn his life a living hell by burning down Roman's apartment and taxi depot, and kidnapping Roman in order to get Niko killed by Bulgarin's men. Near the end of the game, Dimitri is allied with Jimmy Pegorino during a heroin deal, and Jimmy asks Niko if he could join in on it, the reward being $250,000. While Roman encourages Niko to put his vengance aside and go through with the deal, Niko's girlfriend Kate McReary tells Niko that he shouldn't sacrifice his principles for money. Niko can then choose to go through with the deal or betray Pegorino and exact revenge on Dimitri. If the player goes through with the Deal, Dimitri is to deliver the heroin to a third party while Niko and Phil Bell go to the buyer's compound to retrieve the money from them. Dimitri betrays Niko again by killing the buyer's representitives and taking the heroin for himself. Niko and Phil fight their way through the compound, but retrieve the money regardless. After this, Niko cuts his ties with Pegorino, and Kate refuses to attend Roman's wedding. Later at the said wedding, Dimitri sends a hitman to kill Niko, but Roman is shot and killed during the struggle. Enraged, Niko and his friend "Little" Jacob Hughes follow Pegorino's men to an abandoned casino, where Dimitri and Pegorino are hiding. Inside, Niko witnessess Dimitri kill Pegorino, saying he "didn't work this hard to share the spoils of a victory". He then flees to Hapiness Island in a chopper, with Niko and Jacob pursuing in another. There, Niko mortally wounds Dimitri, and watches as he dies in front of the Statue of Hapiness, critisising his traitorous nature. If the player decides to exact R'evenge', Niko tracks down Dimitri at the cargo ship Platypus, the ship that brought Niko to Liberty City. There, he shoots his way into the cargo hold and corners Dimitri their. After killing his remaining men, Niko backs Dimitri into a corner. As Dimitri begs for his life, Niko shoots him in both his legs and then finishes him with a headshot. Later, Niko and Kate attend Roman's wedding, where an Pegorino, enraged at Niko's betrayel and the collapse of his buiseness, unloads an assault rifle and kills Kate. Later Niko, Jacob and Roman follow Pegorino's men to an abandoned casino, where Pegorino is hiding. Pegorino flees to Hapiness Island in a boat, with Niko, Jacob and Roman pursuing in a chopper. There Niko kills Pegorino in front of the Statue of Hapiness. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Henchmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Crime Lord Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Rockstar Games Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Complete Monster Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bullies